Control
by TeddyBear98
Summary: Forget the Kanima. No, Gerard was after a far bigger prize now. He wanted to control a werewolf. He wanted to control Scott McCall. And the revenge would be sweet. *Takes place in-between season 2 and 3*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So this is my first Teen Wolf fic, so I hope it's alright so far! I know this first chapter is kind of short; I hope to increase in length on later chapters. This one is pretty much a prologue, just to get the whole plot rolling! Read, review, and most of all, enjoy! Peace out :p**

He might have been dying, but Gerard sure as hell wasn't about to sit back idly and wait for it to happen, especially after that damn Scott kid had tried to make him keel over sooner than necessary. Scott McCall. The old man's mouth curled into a snarl at just the thought of that pain-in-the ass werewolf. And the thought of him running around doing who-knows-what with his granddaughter – a hunter!- well, all of those thoughts and memories combined were quite enough for the Argent thirsty for revenge. He narrowed his eyes as he read the last few lines of the book in front of him, and then let out a yell of frustration as he slammed it closed angrily. Once again, it had only the smallest snippet of information on the bigger task he was looking to accomplish. At this rate, he would be dead before he could get the whole thing into action.

He rubbed his temples, letting out an exasperated breath. He then turned his attention to his recently purchased laptop that was resting in the left corner of the desk he was currently sitting at. Gerard knew he wasn't exactly tech-savvy, but he figured that at this point, a web-search might give him more information than the Archaic Latin he was working so hard to translate. Sighing, he reached for the laptop, opening it up and clicking into a search engine. For a moment, he paused, asking himself what the hell he was doing. Surely Google wouldn't have what he was looking for. But he was desperate at this point. So, he continued on, pressing the search bar and typing in two simple words, though it felt quite silly: _Taming werewolves. _He stared what he had typed for a moment. No, that wasn't quite right. He didn't simply want to tame Scott. Taming a wolf, that had to be impossible; it would fight tooth and nail, never being trained. No. Gerard wanted something more. He wanted complete control, like he had had briefly with that boy Jackson before things had gone terribly awry. He smiled to himself, backspacing the previous would-be search and typing in the new one. Yes, control. It was a powerful thing, having total control over something, to _own _it. The new words in the search box, Gerard hit the 'enter' key, and scanned over what popped up. Two thousand hits. He sighed once again; this might take a while.

* * *

"Scott! Hey, Scott!" The boy in question turned around, stepping back slightly as Stiles came running up to him. The final bell had just rung, releasing everyone from their last class.

"You're gonna help with lacrosse again today, right? I really want to make team captain!" he said enthusiastically, rolling his lacrosse stick in his hand as if to make a point. Scott nodded and responded with a simple "yeah," but Stiles could tell his attention wasn't focused on him. He followed Scott's gaze and was met with the sight of Allison at her locker, talking with Lydia.

"Resorted to stalking now, Scott?" he asked sarcastically. That was Stiles: always using sarcasm to try and lighten any situation. Scott rolled his eyes, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from his now ex-girlfriend. "I thought you said you weren't upset about the break-up," Stiles pointed out as they started walking again. "Something about fate, blah blah blah, and that it was definite you'd get back together."

"It is. I mean, we are; we're going to get back together."

"So why the puppy dog looks at her then?"

"Stiles, just shut up," Scott retorted, smacking his friend in the back of the head lightly. Well, it would have been lightly, if he didn't have super werewolf strength.

"Okay, okay!" Stiles said, putting one hand up in surrender and using the other to rub the now-sore spot. "I'm just messing around. Message received. Now, can we just go practice lacrosse?"

"Yeah, sure," Scott replied, and the pair walked out to the field behind the school.

* * *

"Allison, would you stop staring at him?" Lydia said, pulling her friend's arm in an attempt to turn her attention back to her, rather than the retreating form of Scott – and Stiles, but she obviously wasn't watching it him. "Didn't _you_ break up with _him_? Why do you seem so hung up over this?" she asked, part demanding and part curious. Allison had the feeling that she wanted to know mostly to sate her personal curiosity, rather than to try and help her get over him.

"Because!" she said exasperatedly. "You think I wanted to break up with him?

"Well if you didn't want to, then why did you?"

"Things are just to complicated right now. I mean, my dad still doesn't exactly want me around him, and my….mom," she said. She couldn't bring herself to say 'her mom's death.' Too painful still. "Plus, Gerard is still missing. I'm sure Scott and Derek and his pack will be looking for him. I just don't want to be involved in that. I already have enough family problems without worrying about my wayward grandfather."

Lydia sighed. "Whatever. I still think you two should hook back up," she said, suddenly sounding bored with the issue.

"Just drop it," Allison said, rolling her eyes. She risked one more look in Scott's direction, but he and Stiles were already gone. Sighing, she turned back to Lydia. "Let's go. You're coming to my house for studying, remember?"

"Of course."

With that said, the two girls turned and headed in the opposite direction of where Scott and Stiles had walked, exiting through the front doors of Beacon Hills High School and into Allison's car.

**Reviews? I love them! **


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 2~

**Author's Note: Ugg, I know this is shorter than the last chapter, which was already short. Sorry, I just couldn't find a way to push any more, I had to end it where I did or it just wouldn't make sense. I'm trying! Anyways, enjoy!**

Gerard scrolled slowly through this new website, rapidly jotting down notes whenever something useful or of interest revealed itself to him. He had been surprised when many of the sites had actually offered him of use. Sure, about three quarters of it was rubbish, fictional myths that he would be foolish to believe would work in reality. The other quarter, however, proved to have some truth to it, and he happily indulged himself in the various readings and diagrams. He smiled to himself, the smile of a mad man. It made sense, however, for Gerard was mad. Mad with the thought of power, and revenge.

He craved closure for what had happened, and nothing was going to convince him to come off of the dark path he was headed down. Once he was finished checking and rechecking the information he was looking at through the screen for anything important he might have missed, he closed out of it, moving onto the next and working through the same process, closing and moving on, repeating his actions over and over again until he had several pages worth of notes.

Once he had exhausted the power of the internet, he tiredly reached for the Archaic Latin book he had pushed away hours ago, resorting himself to leafing through it again, translating. There were still pieces missing from the 'equation,' information he still needed to pull from somewhere to make the whole blasted scheme come together. And he knew that with every second that passed by, he was running out of time to live. Because his plan was not simply to be in control of Scott; he wanted what Scott had. He wanted to become a werewolf, or he knew he was doomed to death by cancer. Hell, he would have already _been _a werewolf by now if it weren't for McCall. His brow furrowed in anger at the thought, and he went back to searching for answers, avid on finding them.

* * *

"Come on, Scott! That's the fifth time I've scored on you!"

"So?"

"In a row, dude. I said no wolf powers, I didn't say not to try. I need some kind of challenge!"

"Shut up, Stiles."

Stiles sighed. "Is something up, Scott? You seem distracted," he pointed out, giving his friend his best 'I'm-onto-you-so-you-might-as-well-tell-me-what's- wrong' look.

"It's nothing. I was just thinking about things," Scott replied.

"Things like what?" Stiles pushed.

"I don't know. Gerard, Allison, Jackson. Everything, I guess. Something seems…off. Something doesn't feel right." Stiles paused, considering Scott's words for a moment before answering him.

"What do you mean? Is it like, a wolf thing? Sixth sense or something?" Scott shrugged.

"I'm not sure, honestly. It's just…a feeling. Instinct, maybe?" Stiles sighed, chucking the ball once again at the net his friend was guarding. This time, Scott caught it, giving Stiles a small smirk.

"Ah, shut up," he said, even though Scott hadn't said anything. "And I don't know, Scott. Maybe you're just being paranoid after everything that's happened. I mean, even if Gerard's still alive, he's in no shape to do anything after the whole mountain-ash-werewolf-malfunction thing. Just relax for once! Chill!" Scott threw the ball back to him, and he caught it. There was a brief pause after that as both boys thought about what the other had said. As Stiles tossed the ball back to Scott, Scott spoke up again.

"You realize that every time I relax, bad things happen, right? I _can't _relax. At least not until we find Gerard." That was the extent of their conversation.

* * *

"….and that's why the Quantum Theorem is important," Lydia finished up explaining to Allison as she quickly jotted down notes. "You think you'll be ready for that test now?" she asked as Allison looked up, finally done writing.

"Hopefully," Allison replied with a laugh, turning to look out of the window for the umpteenth time in the few hours that they had been studying for. Lydia turned her head as well, following Allison's gaze, but she couldn't see anything out there of any importance that would catch her friend's attention. She waited for Allison to turn back to face her, and then raised an eyebrow at her, conveying the question of what she was doing without even having to speak. Allison just looked confused, however.

"What?" she asked when she saw the look on Lydia's face.

"Are you expecting to see Scott out there or something? Because this has got to be the 100th time you've looked out there since we've gotten here."

"No!" Allison protested, although she couldn't say that she wouldn't be more than a little happy to see Scott standing out there. Well, it would also be a little creepy actually, she supposed.

"Then what in the world are you looking for?" Lydia demanded.

"I'm not sure exactly. Something." Lydia groaned a little in frustration.

"That makes no sense, Allison."

"I know. It's just…." She paused, thinking of how to explain what she was feeling to Lydia; she came up with nothing, and sighed. She didn't think that Lydia would take her seriously if she just said that she had a bad feeling. That something wasn't exactly right. She also didn't want to jinx anything by speaking her concerns aloud, either. That thought sounded childish to her, but she decided to stay quiet about it anyway. Besides, there was no proof that anything was wrong. She was probably just being paranoid after all that had happened. "Nothing. It's nothing, forget it." Lydia gave her one last skeptical look before shaking it off, opening a physics book.

"Ready to move on?"

"Yep. Let's do it."


End file.
